peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Crane Pan: To the Rescue!
One day, Master Crane and his friends were playing Follow the Leader. As usual, Crane was the leader. Bijou Ham-Ham, the Lost Animals, Pixie, Dixie, and Viper were following him around Neverland. Before long, they came to a stream. "Let's cross it the fun way!" Crane suggested. He grabbed a rope, swung out over the water, and landed on the other side. His friends followed, until only Pixie was left. "Tallyho!" Pixie cried, and he leaped for the rope. He missed it and fell into the stream. Splash! As Dixie helped him out of the water, Pixie grumbled, "Why does Crane always have to be in charge? Just once I'd like to do things my way!" Pixie decided he wanted to show Crane how brave and clever he was. A little farther down the trail, he had an idea. "Hey," he cried, "I've got it!" "Got what?" asked Dixie. Pixie said, "You'll see." He took Dixie's hand, and together they slipped off into the forest. Pixie and Dixie disguised themselves as Wart the Lizard and Mepps the Cat, hopped in a small boat, and began to row toward a pirate ship in the harbor. But it wasn't just any ship-----it was Captain Negaduck's! He and Crane were sworn enemies. "Where are we going?" asked Dixie. "To spy on Negaduck!" Pixie said excitedly. "We'll take the information back to Crane." As the boys reached Negaducks's ship, they heard a noise. Ticktock! "What's that?" asked Dixie. Just then, two white eyes poked out of the water. It was Ben Ali Gator. Once, he'd swallowed an alarm clock, and now he always made a ticking sound. "Be careful!" Pixie warned. Pixie and Dixie climbed over the side of the ship carefully. Pixie spotted two mops and a bucket. He whispered to his brother, "Pretend you're washing the deck." A moment later, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump came around the corner. "Ahoy, mateys!" Stan called. "Can't say that we remember you. "But whoever you are, you're doing a fine job!" Heff added. When Stan and Heff were gone, Pixie turned to Dixie and said, "Come on, we've got some spying to do. I'm going to look for Negaduck." He found a telescope and climbed up the rigging. Stan and Heff walked by again. "Do you see anything?" Stan asked. "Uh, a storm, actually!" Pixie blurted out. "We should tell the boss," Stan replied. He and Heff hurried off. Pixie turned to Dixie. "This is perfect. They'll lead us right to Negaduck!" They followed Stan and Heff at a safe distance and saw them enter a cabin. "Stand watch. I'll be right back," Pixie whispered to his brother. When Pixie peered through the porthole of the cabin, he saw Negaduck. Unfortunately, the evil duck also saw him. Unlike Stan and Heff, Negaduck could tell that Pixie was not a real "Disney Afternoon" villain. "Spies!" thundered Negaduck. "Get them, boys!" "We're doomed!" Dixie cried. "Not necessarily," said Pixie. The woozle and heffalump came running out of the cabin. When they saw the boys, Heff said, "Oh, it's you!" "Indeed it is," said Pixie. "We've been checking the safety of the captain's quarters, and I must say that we're shocked. Why, spies could look through portholes as easily as I did!" Stan and Heff led the boys inside. "What's the meaning of this?" Negaduck demanded. The woozle stammered, "Th-they said they were checking on your safety, boss." The heffalump nervously replied, "And I must say, they're hard workers. Just today we saw them swabbing the deck and standing lookout." The evil duck looked Pixie straight in the eye. "Yes," he agreed. "I think they're doing a fine job. After all, with the attack only three days away, security is more important than ever." "Attack?" said Pixie. Negaduck said, "Yes, on Crane's hideout." He turned to the woozle and heffalump. "Release them, boys. We've got work to do." As soon as the boys were outside, Pixie whispered to Dixie, "We have to warn Crane!" Quickly, they climbed over the side of the ship and began rowing toward shore. Negaduck laughed as he watched through his telescope. "They'll lead us straight to Crand!" he said. Stan straightened his bow tie as he and Heff looked at Negaduck. "Y-you mean, they really ''were ''spies?" "Of course," the evil duck replied. "They're some of Crane's little friends. They don't know yet, but now they are working for us!" A short time later, Pixie and Dixie reached the shore. "My plan worked!" Pixie cried. "Wait till Crane hears!" "Uh-oh," Dixie said. "I hear ticking. Like a clock. Like a clock in an alligator. Like a clock in that alligator that follows Negaduck!" The boys looked at each other. "Captain Negaduck?" they said. "Run!" They scrambled up a hill, with Pixie leading the way. When Dixie reached the top, he called, "This way, Dixie!" But there was no answer... "Dixie?" Pixie said, looking over his back. Negaduck was standing at the bottom of the hill. Beside him, Hammerhead and Fat Cat had Dixie in their clutches. "Keep going, Pixie!" cried Dixie. "Don't stop!" A few minutes later, Pixie burst into Crane's hideout. "Come quick!" he yelled. Crane, Viper, and the others gathered around him. Pixie told them what had happened to Dixie and that Negaduck was planning to attack. Crane shook his head. "If Negaduck knew where I lived, why would he have followed you? I think it was a trick." "He knew Dixie and I weren't "Disney Afternoon" villains?" asked Pixie. "I'm afraid so," Crane said. Pixie groaned. "I've made a terrible mess of things. Will you help?" "Sure. I've got a plan," Crane replied. "Let's go!" On the pirate ship, Stan and Heff locked Dixie in a cage, while Pixie tried to find out where the secret entrance to Crane's hideout was. Just then, they heard a girl's voice say, "Negaduck?" It was Viper. She was standing on the ship's plank. "Watch the boy, men," Negaduck said. "I'll be right back!" As soon as Negaduck was gone, Pixie looked into the porthole. "Not you again!" Stan exclaimed, as he and Heff chased after Pixie. The Animals hurried inside and set Dixie free from the cage. Then they climbed down into a boat that was waiting below. When the boys were all safe, Pixie opened his umbrella, leaped over the side of the ship, and floated down to join them. Then the Lost Animals cast off and headed for shore. Meanwhile, on the ship's plank, Negaduck reached out to grab Viper. At that instant, a blue blur streaked through the air and scooped her up. It was Master Crane! "Blast you, Crane!" Negaduck cried. He lunged forward and fell overboard, snagging the plank with his hook. "Stan! Heff!" Negaduck cried as Ben Ali circled below. Later that evening, Crane and his friends sat in their hideout, talking about the rescue. "When Dixie and I met Negaduck, how did he know we weren't 'Disney Afternoon' villains?" asked Pixie. "'Disney Afternoon' villains don't usually carry umbrellas," Crane said, smiling. Everyone laughed. What an adventure they'd had! Category:Peter Pan series Category:Read Along Stories